mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yue Miyamoto
Appearance General Appearance Yue is described as being a girl who stands out rather prominently compared to others. She's a tall girl, standing at 179 cm, with fair skin and a slight broad, robust figure. She has straight teal hair that falls to her hips, her bangs swept over her forehead to the right, with two longer locks framing her face and falling past her shoulders. She has a pair of rabbit ears the same color as her hair that are usually flattened against her head, with the inside being baby blue. Her eyes are of the same color and lack any visible irises or pupils. Though usually hidden by her bangs, she has a large circular marking on her forehead the same color as her eyes, as well as two crescent moon markings on her cheeks. Costumed Appearance Yue's hero costume consists of a navy blue sleeveless leotard that has a V-shaped collar, with a yellow sleeveless half jacket over it, held at her neck by a blue gem. She wears blue forearm warmers with yellow bands around her wrist and at the top of her forearm, connected to a sheet of fabric that has a galaxy pattern. She completes her outfit with a pale blue band around her upper thigh and dark blue thigh high boots. Personality Elegant. Dignified. Regal. These are words often used to describe the slightly enigmatic Yue. Quiet and reserved, she tends to keep to herself, only speaking when spoken to, and even then only responding with a few words. Her voice is so seldom heard, peers and teachers alike often wonder if she's mute. Yue is a dedicated girl who absorbs herself completely in her studies and duties. As a result, she is rarely seen spending time with others. This, in tandem with her overall silence and couth way of presenting herself, leads many others to believe she is mean or arrogant. This is hardly the case, although Yue does take pride in her abilities. She's simply very detached and closed off, making it extremely difficult to get close to her. Because of this, it's notably difficult to get Yue to work well in a team due to the fact she remains quiet and doesn't often convey her thought or feelings. She typically expects people to just know what she has planned, or at least predict her moves. That being said, she's a very intelligent and analytical girl, but many of her observations go unsaid. In truth, Yue is very shy and awkward, not allowing her guard to be let down in social situations. She's very even-tempered, calm, and patient, rarely losing her cool and raising her voice even less. She can be insensitive to other's feelings and thoughts, but this is because of her upbringing that disallowed healthy interactions with others. Deep down, Yue is heavily burdened and stressed from the many expectations placed upon her as a child. A perfectionist, she can be incredibly self-critical and harsh on herself, which is why she always strives for the top. Whatever friends she does make, even if they are acquaintances, she values and cherishes them, even if she doesn't always convey this. Character Background Born to Kurou Miyamoto and Xifeng (nee, Zhao), a famous Chinese actress and model, Yue was born to be a prodigy, a union of two powerful people who together would make an even more powerful child. Mountains of expectations have been placed upon her from very young, and although this has allowed her to excel in most things she attempted, it caused her to become distant, closed off, and cold. She never grew up with many friends; most people either avoided her due to her personality, or heritage. This continues even today, although recently, Yue has been questioning if the very things used to help her exceed are what defines her. Character Aspects # Overachiever # Ice Queen # Socialite Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Lunar This quirk allows the user to absorb energy from the moon and store it in her body for later usage. She can manipulate this energy for a variety of effects- energy blasts, shields, platforms, etc. When she uses this energy, the markings on her face glow. She also gains star-like patterns in her hair. Overuse of her powers exhausts her, and if she uses it too much the effectiveness of her attacks/constructs weaken. Every now and again, she will run out of her energy reserves and will have to take a few hours to replenish, akin to a charging battery. Her Quirk is unable to be used during this time. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive